Orphans
by Fairy Time
Summary: Brittany and her cousins - Jennifer and Evangeline - live in a suburb of Los Angeles. Once they become unwitting witnesses to the conversation of their mothers - Nicole, Helen and Sylvia. The case is further complicated by the strange, strong complexes of each. Overcome them is not easy. Girls are trying to decide how to help them.
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

**Orphans**

 **Chapter 1. How it all began**

"Will you be there soon? What are you doing, I cannot wait for you for so long! "Helen cried angrily.

Usually strong nerves this time failed. She was waiting for her daughter Jennifer about an hour to go with her on business, and time was short. And now the cup of patience was completely overflowing.

"I'm coming, Mom," Jennifer squeaked softly as she went out to her mother and pulled on her coat.

It was cold outside. And Jennifer was so tired today that she could not get into the sleeves with her paws. Helen looked at this picture and gradually thawed.

"Let's me help you" - hiding a smile, she went to her daughter and helped her, while trying to put her in a more or less stable position.

"Mom, can I not go?" Jennifer asked with hope in her voice. "I'm very tired"

"I'm sorry, dear. Helen shook her head. We will not be long. Here we finish all the cases, and then you'll sleep. I'm cannot without you. "

Jennifer nodded sadly. Mother pressed her to him.

"Come quickly, my little girl. Do not worry; I will not torture you for a long time. Only beg, do not fall asleep on the move. "

"Evangeline, where are you, my sweetheart?"

Evangeline giggled gently, looking out from behind the door of her room. She was always amused by this children's game of hide and seek. And it's nothing that she has already grown from these games. It's so boring to be an adult! They are all so boring and serious...

"Evangeline! I am not kidding!" Cried her mother, Sylvia, in a more harsh and stern voice.

Then Evangeline realized that it was time to stop fooling around, and go out.

"Forgive me, Mom," she continued, her eyes sparkling with cherry blossoms.

Sylvia snorted irritably.

"Sit on a chair! Now! "She said loudly.

Evangeline did not seem to be afraid. With the same radiant smile, the chipmunk fulfilled her mother's order.

Sylvia counted to ten to herself to calm her nerves. After all, it is not the first time she has to talk with her daughter about this topic. But today she no longer has the strength to swear.

"My sweet, why did not you clean up your room? You know that it's hard for me. I'm not even asking you to clean up the whole house. Your duty is to keep your room clean. Although you should do more, "Sylvia said wearily, trying not to think about the carelessness and irresponsibility of her daughter, who had recently crossed all permissible limits.

"It's boring! What are you doing? " With a sincere amazement in the voice cried the chipmunk.

How does the mother not understand that one should live in pleasure? So you can spend all your life on different boring things. Then there will be nothing to remember.

"It's necessary!" Sylvia shouted, already desperate to reach out to her daughter. "You cannot live in a mess. Look at your room. Well, please, do as I ask."

But it was not necessary to ask already. Evangeline went to clean up, from time to time looking at her mother with a mischievous glance and chuckling.

"But remember, I'll stay with my opinion, Mom."

"So, we have the plan: Eleanor and Janet - take the rope and pull it between the trees. Be ready to drop the bag with feathers at the end. Rita, you know your task. Climbing a tree and dropping a bucket of paint when he falls. And you, Brittany... "

Nicole stopped when she saw that the fourth daughter was not around.

"Hmm, I'll tear off ears when she shows up," muttered the chipmunk.

She only said this, as her eyes and the eyes and eyes of her daughters revealed the following scene: Alvin was running between the trees, laughing all the time. And behind him, limping, but, nevertheless, quickly, Brittany herself ran. Seeing her waiting, and her mother frowning at all, she gave up trying to catch the brown-eyed chipmunk and walked over.

"I cannot do it ..." she looked at Nicole apologetically, demonstrating the left forepaw glued to her side firmly.

"Help her, Rita," Nicole said, and roared, trying to drive the rage inside her furiously.

This Alvin went too far. And the roar turned out so loud that Nicole herself was frightened.

Rita, meanwhile, managed to help Brittany in half. To be more precise, she just pulled the sister's paw on herself with all her might and tore it off with the wool.

"Hey, it hurts! So I can do it myself!" - Outraged Britt, in a shocked state pushing Rita away from herself.

Fortunately, Rita was not a touchy girl.

"Calm down, daughter. Better explain to me, is this what I think it is? " Nicole asked, already guessing.

"Yes…"

"Mom, this is not the first time," Eleanor said.

"Yes, yesterday ..." Janet began, but her mother interrupted her.

"Okay, I get it." Come to me, Brittany. I will show you what you must do. We will avenge him. Yes, girls? "

It was a windy autumn weather. A rain cloud was approaching. Two chipmunks - a red-haired man with blue eyes and a bright, like a summer sun, with cherry-colored eyes - walked to the house on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"How boring she is!" Evangeline complained loudly, reinforcing her words with gestures. - I understand - responsibility and all that. But not that much!

"You're good too!" Snapped Brittany. You could have put in order without reminders. If I had been so behaving with my mother, I would not have seemed a little. "

Evangeline pouted her lips.

"All right, all right," Brittany smiled conciliatorily. "Let's go. Otherwise, and the whole day will not reach."

Finally they came to a tree house. Brittany knocked on the door. They were discovered by Helen.

"Ah, come," she said thoughtfully, taking turns hugging her nieces.

"Hello, Aunt Helen. We are also very glad to see you, "Evangeline said with a gay wink.

Brown-eyed chipmunks wanted to give her a slap, but missed.

"I'll teach you adults to respect! Green too much," - with disappointment, but at the same time with love Helen said.

She adored the children of her sisters as much as her own daughter.

"What are you, Aunt Helen! How can you not respect, because you're so good!" - Brittany said with a convincing smile.

Helen muttered embarrassedly and muttered aside, letting them into the house.

Jennifer sat in her mother's room and looked thoughtfully at one point, not reacting to the arrival of the sisters.

Knowing her nerves, Brittany and Evangeline just stood side by side not to interfere.

"Do not worry. She is alright. It will soon be over, "Helen said beside her.

However, she immediately left.

Meanwhile, the girls decided to take a chance. Brittany went to Jennifer and, after a moment's hesitation, snapped her fingers in front of her nose.

Jennifer instantly emerged from the astral.

"Oh, hi. I did not notice you."

"Yes, I see," Brittany smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Evangeline asked, going up to Jennifer and hugging her.

This was a habit.

Jennifer grimaced, as if ate a sour lemon.

"If you do not want to, do not say, we'll understand," Brittany hastily inserted, seeing the confusion of her sister and not wanting to make her nervous.

"Why do not I want to? It's just a sick subject for me. I'm thinking about my mother ... about us with her, " Sighed Jennifer, again intending to go into the astral.

"Aw, Jen?" - poked it in the shoulder of Evangeline.

Jennifer woke up again, but did not continue to speak.

"All right, - said Brittany, - why did you call us?"

"Yes, she herself does not remember! She has a memory like a fish!" Evangeline laughed.

Jennifer's face changed, her eyes glazed.

"I need your help with this," she said dryly, pointing to the mountain of books in the far corner of the room.

Brittany whistled:

"Well ... I did not expect from you!"

"These are my mother's books, and she does not have time to remove them." Jennifer explained in a whisper. "I cannot manage alone. Help me please."

"Good job. Thank you, girls, you helped me a lot, "Helen said, standing in the doorway of Jennifer's room and admiringly delighted that now she could rest easy to sleep without worrying about the appliance.

Jennifer, Brittany and Evangeline smiled, making it clear that there was nothing to thank.

Then Helen accidentally drew attention to a large red strip, stretching through the bare shoulder of her daughter.

"You have blood on your shoulder. What's the matter?" Asked the brown-eyed chipmunk.

"It's all right, Mom ..." Jennifer said quietly, instantly staring at the floor.

Helen looked at her with great suspicion and snorted and retired to her room.

Jennifer was silent for a while, and then she said:

"Always like this. Now do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Brittany and Evangeline perfectly understood everything. Aunt Helen was very laconic and almost never showed strong emotions except for rare outbursts of anger. Why so - no one knew. Brittany believed that this could be known to Nicole, and even tried to find out from her mother. However, in such cases, usually kind and affectionate with her daughter, Nicole, in rather tough form, demanded that she not stick her nose where she should not.

"It's not your business!" Nicole rose, when Britt once again pestered her with questions about the subject.

"Cannot we find out what's wrong?" Evangeline asked in a loud voice, causing both cousins to start.

Brittany cleared her throat and said:

"Well, first you need to stop the blood on Jennifer's shoulder and confess Helen's aunt, that it's a ragged wound from the gland in the yard ..."

Before she could finish the thought, she felt a blow to the back of her head. Cried out and rubbing the affected area, she saw that cousins doing the same.

Raising their eyes, the girls saw Helen standing with a wooden spoon in her paw and an indignant look on all three. Throwing the spoon aside, Helen pulled her daughter sharply by the paw.

"That's why you were lying, tell me, huh? And suddenly she will have blood poisoning? You look what a deep wound!" boiling with righteous anger, exclaimed the brown-eyed chipmunk.

She took a disinfectant out of the closet with bandages and began to treat Jennifer's wound.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said with fright, sitting down on the floor and squeezing into a ball as her mother finished the procedure.

"Yes, we're sorry, Aunt Helen." Brittany and Evangeline looked away as Auntie looked at them.

"Okay, so what." Helen snorted, picking up a shaking daughter from the floor. "Do not you scare, I will not kill you."

Jennifer mumbled something, hanging on her mother's paw.

"We'll follow her, I promise," Brittany said, looking impressively at Evangeline.

"Yes, yes, we promise, Aunt Helen," she nodded enthusiastically.

Helen snorted, carefully unhooked her daughter and slightly pushed her.

"Do not lie down too late. I'm going to sleep. But if it starts to hurt, come, Jennifer, wake me."

As soon as the brown-eyed chipmunk was gone, Jennifer instantly got out of the stupor and would have fallen if Brittany and Evangeline had not picked her up and pushed her into the armchair.

"Thanks, thanks, all right," Jennifer said, strangely bending her head to one side.

Evangeline ran away and a minute later came back with a glass of water. Brittany smiled approvingly, took the glass and herself brought it to her lips with a gray-eyed cousin, as the paws still shook. Jennifer was in a great hurry and nervous.

"Thank you," she said, draining the whole glass.

"Yeah, I almost broke my heart," Evangeline shrugged.

"We are to blame ourselves, - said Brittany impassively, putting the glass on the dresser, - we did not have to lie."

Jennifer remained silent, realizing the truth of Brittany. Helen was the strictest of Miller's older sisters, and even a bit rude. But finally get used to this Jennifer could not. Sometimes Helen had violent attacks of anger, and then her daughter was able to run from the house in a hurry and hide. It is good that this happened infrequently; otherwise the nervous from the birth of Jennifer could not live with her.

"We're going to sleep," she said, looking apprehensively at the mother's bedroom.

At three o'clock in the morning Evangeline woke up. She was cold, and she decided to close the window. Frantically shrugging her shoulders from the cold, she got up from her cot and went to the window, but saw on the street what made her stiffen in amazement. At night, there, on the street, under a large tree, sat three chipmunks, which it was impossible not to find out. They were: her mother - Sylvia, Aunt Helen and Aunt Nicole. They were discussing something. Furiously, but quietly. Evangeline seemed strange.

"But why at night? " she was surprised aloud and immediately clamped her mouth with her paw, realizing that she had forgotten.

However, it was already late.

"What are you yelling at?" Brittany grumbled discontentedly, throwing off the blanket. "Do not sleep you - let sleep me and Jennifer. You can wake Aunt Helen."

Jennifer tore off the sleepy face from the pillow and nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Look! "Evangeline exhaled, exasperated.

Jennifer moaned, but rose from the bed and walked with Brittany to the window. Both of them looked at that tree and remained puzzled by what they saw. Especially Jennifer. After all

Helen always said that you need to sleep at night, but now...

"We need to find out ..." Brittany muttered, pushing Jennifer to the bathroom " Wash yourself. We'll meet on the street. And remember - they do not have to see us."

A few minutes later the sisters were already together. They crept unnoticed to the very tree and, quietly chafing, settled themselves in the branches. And that's what they managed to hear...

"You should not be so, Helen. Your daughter will be afraid of you soon, "Nicole said seriously.

Helen nodded submissively.

"I know, I know ... But I'm afraid. You remember how I was sick. ... And mo ... that is, the one that gave birth to me, it was all the same. I want to be a good mother, not that. "

"Right. The child is hungry, sick, and the house is dirty, cobwebby, rotten ... "Sylvia answered in disgust.

"Nothing, they survived somehow. Yes, we are now as we are, but alive and not so bad, "Nicole smiled sadly, clutching Sylvia's paw to calm her.

"Yes, thanks to you, sister. You grew up early." Said Helen. "Without you, I would not have survived until today".

"Not certainly in that way. I just did what I had to do. You are not strangers to me. You are my sisters. Remember - no one can condemn us, we have survived as we could," Nicole said with the same sadness, embracing her sisters and holding them tightly to herself.

They sat for a while like this - silently and embraced, and then Helen suddenly stepped back and spoke with offense and despair:

"But why? Why did not she love us?! Belt ... Why?! It is so painful…"

Nicole was seriously concerned about her younger sister's condition. She tried to gently bring her to life, but nothing happened. Then Sylvia decided to act stiffer.

"Wake up, sister. It's all over, it's all right," she shook Helen her shoulders.

Helen came to her senses, wiped her tears from her eyes and replied:

"Naturally. After all, I'm no longer a little girl."

"True?" Nicole asked sarcastically. "And who, on occasion, runs to me under the wing, when help is needed?"

Helen said nothing.

"Well, it's time to go home." Good night, you're not little our girl, "Sylvia smiled at her pouting sister.

"There's just more questions ..." Brittany murmured, pacing the room in thoughtfulness.

It was already seven o'clock in the morning. She left home early, leaving a note to the cousins who were still sleeping. Britt stopped abruptly and lay down on the bed, turning to face the wall. The night scene did not go from her mind.

Rita came into the room, hearing the noise. When she saw that her sister had returned home so early, she was alarmed.

"Britt, what's wrong with you? You do not look well, "Rita said, sitting down next to her and placing her paw on her sister's back.

"Leave me alone," muttered the chipmunk, still deep in thought.

Rita realized that she had to do something. She left the room, soon returned and brought her mother with her, then went out again.

"Daughter, what's going on?" Her mother asked severely.

"Leave me alone," Brittany repeated.

Nicole was taken aback. Her daughter had never allowed herself to talk to her like that before. But, looking closely, Nicole saw, Brittany was simply not herself. She lies on the bed, moves her lips, does not notice anything around him. The blue-eyed chipmunk began to sing a slow melody softly, and Brittany began to realize what was happening. She woke up and looked at her mother.

"What happened? Your forehead is hot, "Nicole murmured, leaning over her daughter and pressing her lips to her forehead.

Brittany, looking at her mother in full sympathy with her gaze, asked:

"Mom, tell me, was it good with your mother? Was your childhood happy?

Nicole straightened and froze in amazement, and then swallowed and replied with restraint:

"Quite. Why are you asking? "

"Just," Brittany said.

She couldn't tell her mother about the eavesdropping conversation. Nicole would have just killed her for it. However, lucky. Mother regarded this issue as a simple curiosity, which can be satisfied with one phrase. Much more worried about her daughter's temperature.

"You do not like me. You're all burning. Do not get sick of you, my flower. Go to bed, maybe it will be better." Nicole covered her daughter with a blanket and, smiling affectionately, left her to rest.

Closer to noon after a non-standard night, Jennifer woke up, immediately feeling completely broken. Realizing that the cousins had already gone home, Jennifer went to the kitchen to eat.

There she found her mother. Helen was sitting at the table with the most depressed look and twirled a napkin in her paws. Seeing Jennifer, brown-eyed chipmunk noticeably brightened up and put the napkin aside.

"Have a nice day, daughter." I'm sorry that I hit you yesterday and screamed. I'm worried about you, "Helen said apologetically, beckoning Jennifer to herself.

When she came up, Helen hugged her tightly. Jennifer was embarrassed, remembered the night scene, mother ... Her face, desperation ... Jennifer smiled sincerely and said:

"All right, Mom. Have passed. All is well."

Helen let go of Jennifer, stretched her paw to her injured shoulder and asked:

"Does it hurt?"

Jennifer shook her head.

"Be careful next time. And do not take the dirt there. Was it a rusty iron?" Helen asked.

"Rusty .. ".

Helen sighed dejectedly, looking at the way her daughter, again, frightenedly draws her head in the shoulders. It seems that Nicole was right. Jennifer even loves Helen, but she's afraid to death.

"Baby, relax. Do not be afraid of me," the brown-eyed snake-faced voice lowered her voice, so as not to frighten her daughter.

"I'm not scared," Jennifer said, but her shaking legs gave her away.

Helen smiled wryly and said with sarcasm:

"Yes, I see it. And I see that you have not slept at all. Something prevented you? "

Jennifer shook her head. She, too, could not confess to her mother in the night sortie. Helene would not understand her, and then...

"Okay, okay, no, it's not." Said Helen. "Eat something."

Jennifer sat next to her and clasped her head in her paws. The chipmunk did not really get enough sleep, and this affected her well-being. Jennifer nearly fell off the chair, but her mother quickly got up and caught her.

"Well, what kind of news is this? Should I feed you with a spoon? Here's what - now you're eating, and then you go to bed." Helen held a paw on her daughter's forehead and pressed her to him.

Jennifer smiled and said:

"All right, Mom. I understood you."

Evangeline sat on the roof of her house and looked thoughtfully down at her mother's figure. Sylvia bustled about in the courtyard, collecting garbage brought by the wind. Chipmunk was working on this since morning and did not sit down for a minute. She obviously needed help.

Evangeline descended from the roof and, approaching her mother, asked:

"Can I help you, Mom? You are tired."

Sylvia was surprised at first, and then she said with a smile:

"Thanks, I will not refuse the help. I'm really tired. "

Sylvia looked at the cleverly coping daughter and thought that she, at last, had matured.

Evangeline understood that we must act. She remembered one invention, which if brought to the mind, then...

"It should turn out... "

Nicole and her children gathered in the kitchen to discuss the upcoming trip to their native forest. Nicole had some urgent business there, and she decided to take her daughters with her.

"We left in a week. I can handle everything quickly, you'll see. Only do not be afraid, Eleanor, "Nicole said, seeing the younger daughter change in her face," we do not leave forever. "

Eli immediately calmed down. Janet and Rita were very happy that they could go to the place where their father died. They missed him very much.

"Thank you, mom. This is very important for us, "Janet said.

"Me too, Janet. Me too…"

In the discussion did not participate only Brittany, who was sitting slightly apart from everyone. A light sky-blue silk scarf was wrapped around her neck, which Nicole gave her. The red-headed chipmunk was talking with someone in her phone, occasionally making an incredulous face.

"Brittany, have a conscience. You do not respect us. Distract a little" Nicole's voice brought her back to reality.

But Nicole was not happy to fulfill her request, stumbled upon a misty look.

\- In my opinion, she's dependent on Smartphone," said Janet "her eyes are watering."

And in fact, the shroud of tears covered the blue, like the sky, Brittany's eyes.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. Brittany, give me the phone. You'll spoil your eyesight if you use a lot of gadgets." Nicole went to her daughter and held out her paw in her direction.

However, something happened here that none of those present expected. Brittany. Not.

Subordinated. Mother. Rising from the spot, Brittany squeezed the phone in her paw and minted:

"No. Will not give it back. "

Nicole was taken aback.

"What's that?" Chipmunk has risen. "What do you mean "no"? Give it back, I said. Immediately."

Brittany is so furious with virtual reality, so used to her that the care of the mother about the health of her own daughter regarded as interference in personal space. And she did not take the orderly tone either.

"Dictator!" Brittany squeezed through her teeth and then coughed.

"What are you saying?" Rita exclaimed in horror, wondering what the mother would do with Brittany.

Nicole silently straightened, firmly took Brittany by the shoulder and dragged her into the room. When they arrived, Nicole pushed her daughter onto the bed with such force that Brittany hit her head.

"Dictator, you say? Maybe so. But I'm still your mother, and you must listen to me, "Nicole said angrily, sitting down next to her and holding out her daughter's paw to help her sit down.

Brittany rudely pushed the mother's paw and laughed madly:

"I must obey you?" You? I experienced this ... You never dreamed. I can do everything myself! "

Nicole's lips curled in a grin.

"Is that so? Let me remind you that we broke up because of you. You are to blame. "

Brittany knew all this herself, but now it was not so important as the dispute in principle.

"I do not need you. I'll manage without you," Brittany said, but immediately regretted it.

Nicole heaved a sigh and dropped her eyes.

"Is that how you spoke?" Well, all right. Thank you, daughter. Thank you for loving me so much. Let it be on your conscience " Nicole looked at her with a hard look and left the room.

*A week later*

Brittany slowly wandered to Evangeline. She and Nicole have not reconciled this week. Brittany understood that she had greatly offended her mother and wished to atone for her guilt with all her heart. However, Nicole ignored all attempts of her daughter and did not even pay attention to her. The same night, as they quarreled, Brittany got up and went to the kitchen to drink water. Passing past her mother's room, Brittany noticed that the door was not closed, and decided to look. Looking in the room, she saw Nicole sitting on the bed, covering her face with her paws, and crying. And Nicole cried very rarely. This means that the mother is really unhappy.

Just that the mother and sisters left, and Brittany stayed at home, unable to cope with feelings of guilt. Mother did not even say good-bye to her, only looked sad. With resentment, or what? And maybe with anxiety?

Sylvia drew attention to her exhausted appearance when the chipmunk finally came:

"Hello, Brittany. You're some kind of depressed. "

"It's all right, Aunt Sylvia. I just thought about it." Brittany forced a smile over her face.

Sylvia believed and immediately fell behind, only telling where to look for Evangeline.

Going to the house, Brittany saw Jennifer, and not one, but with Aunt Helen. Here's who Britt can always turn to for advice. As soon as Jennifer came into the house, Brittany got ready to go to her aunt.

Helen looked at her niece in surprise and asked:

"Brittany?" Why are you here? I thought that you left... "

"Me and mom ... We quarreled," said the red-headed chipmunk and nuzzled her nose.

"Is that so? And what's the matter? "

Brittany told everything as it was, and at the end of the story she could not stand it and burst into tears:

"I so have offended her! What am I to do, Aunt Helen? She does not even want to talk to me. "

Helen smiled.

"Nothing, reconcile. She is not stupid, she understands everything perfectly. Just be patient and wait for her arrival. Everything will be fine."

"You promise?" Without much enthusiasm, Brittany asked and wiped away the tears with a sky-blue silk scarf, which Nicole did not take from her.

"I give you my word. Nicole loves you and certainly will not always be offended at you. And give me the phone; you need to rest from it," Helen said.

Brittany did not want to quarrel with her aunt, and therefore fulfilled her request, and then went into the house.

The cousins already waited for her and were aware of the quarrel. They decided not to raise this topic before Brittany, knowing that it would hurt.

"Hello, Britt. You're just in time." Evangeline smiled, the mischief gleaming in her cherry-colored eyes.

"Hi. You still have not given up on this idea? " Asked Brittany, feeling a little cheerful.

Evangeline always radiated only positive and in any situation remained an optimist. For this, Jennifer and Brittany were very fond of her.

"Ha, she will refuse how ... I rather survive on Mars without oxygen. We'd better try, "Jennifer laughed skeptically, giving her paw to greet. "

Evangeline took everyone to her room. There was already some big apparatus.

"So, you already know why we're here. If we succeed, we can help our mothers. Only now the project has not been finalized yet, so we can only get in 1988," Evangeline said, not at all embarrassed by the mistrustful sights of the sisters.

She believed that everything would turn out.

"Well, let's start now, or something," Jennifer grumbled, eagerly approaching what was a time machine.

"Wait, Jennifer. First of all, I have two questions, Evangeline. First, will we be able to interact with those who will be there? Secondly, how long will it take? " Asked Brittany.

"Yes, we can cooperate. Strictly speaking, we need it. Without this, there is no way. We can stay there as much as we like, but we will return to the present day." Evangeline answered confidently. "Everything, we begin."

Three sisters went to the car and sat down in it. Evangeline introduced the date - November 3, 1988.

"Are you all ready?" She asked.

Brittany and Jennifer nodded.

"Well, and then go ahead!"

Evangeline pressed the "Start" button, and the time machine, wailing, dissolved into the air, carrying three sisters into the temporary space.


	2. Chapter 2 Acquaintance and pain

Brittany, Jennifer and Evangeline were in an unfamiliar forest. The car struck a bit, so they literally threw to the ground.

"A soft landing, you will not say anything." Jennifer muttered, rising and brushing off her skirt. "And why should you have ridden a car that is not yet ready?"

"You are always unhappy with everything." "Evangeline answered, taking a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and holding it out to her sister. - Here, take it.

"Well, one way or another, we're here. What do we do? "Asked Brittany.

All three could not believe that the venture had succeeded at least at this stage. Even Evangeline.

"I think we should first take off our clothes to avoid raising suspicion. It's still a forest," Evangeline said.

Brittany and Jennifer were in shock and looked at her sister as if she were crazy.

"What are you saying?! The yard is November! We can get sick! " Jennifer screamed and twirled her finger at her temple.

As the daughter of a doctor, she could not allow anyone to fall ill. But in this case, she was unable to influence the situation, and quickly realized that Evangeline was right.

"Well, we used to live somehow before without clothes, when we were small. And now we can," Evangeline said unperturbedly.

"Can I leave the scarf?" "Brittany asked, squeezing the sky-blue silk in her paw, which flew from her neck during the fall.

Evangeline thought for a second and cheerfully replied:

"Scarf - you can."

On that and decided. The sisters took off their clothes and hid it in a hollow to pick up on their return, and then disguised the time machine in the bushes. For several minutes they stood and were silent, and then Brittany, tied a scarf around her neck, said:

"Well, let's go? We need to look for them. "

The girls went ahead, keeping silence.

The chipmunks walked for about an hour, according to Evangeline, but they did not find anything, and they also froze. Without warm clothes it was very unusual and difficult. They really did not want everything to be in vain. Jennifer was already rather tired and began to grumble:

"So we cannot do anything. The forest is something huge, and we do not even know where they lived. "

Brittany wanted to say something, but did not have time. Her words were drowned in someone's wild and hysterical screams. All three were startled with fear.

"What is it? " Jennifer asked in a dull voice as the cry died down.

\- I do not know. It is necessary to look, - exactly in the same tone Brittany answered.

Evangeline listened, sniffed the air and pointed at the bushes:

"It's there." Come quickly. "

Trying to make as little noise as possible, they moved the branches apart. What they saw, they did not like at all. On the edge of the forest stood a tall dark chipmunk with angry green eyes and looked with hatred at the lying face down and covered the head with the paws of a chipmunk girl. The dark brown skin of the girl trembled. Chipmunk kicked her in the ribs and shouted:

"The creature! I wish you were dead! "

At this the spiteful madam decided to finish and left, after hurling a child at the head of the child, but, fortunately, missed. The girl made something that sounded like a wheeze, and groaned with a moan. Large brown eyes reflected pain and fear. The chipmunk blew blood from her face and sobbed.

"It's Mom," Jennifer whispered, clenching her fists.

Pity squeezed his throat, and Jennifer could hardly restrain herself from crying. Little Helen was very thin, you can even say with certainty that she is exhausted. And for her twelve years she was very high. Growth and weight did not correlate with each other at all. It was clear that they were not taking good care of her.

"My God, poor ..." whispered Brittany, and fell silent so as not to say anything superfluous.

Evangeline hugged Jennifer without words.

Then a voice was heard. The chipmunk, about ten years old, with golden hair and sea-colored eyes ran to Helen. She looked much better than Helen, weight and height corresponded to age. It was Sylvia. Seeing the blood, she exclaimed:

"Helen! It hurts, does not it? How can I help you? "

Helen looked at her and said:

"You'll help me if you keep yourself a little quieter."

Then a deafening growl announced the edge. Helen and Sylvia shuddered, and with them and Brittany, Jennifer and Evangeline.

Boiling with righteous anger, Nicole approached Helen and Sylvia. The red hair was disheveled; the tail stood upright, blue eyes expressed strong anger. At the age of fourteen she looked so, that, most likely, frightened the whole forest with her own appearance.

"She beat you again, huh?" With all the truths and crooks trying to calm down, Nicole went to her sisters and held out a paw to her cheek Helen.

"Not just beat. She also wished for death," Sylvia snorted.

"What's the reason this time?" Nicole asked, wiping the blood from her sister's face.

"I am hungry. I wanted to eat and tore some needles from the tree. She did not like it, "Helen answered quietly, carefully staring.

\- Oh, Helen ... I told you - you want to eat - ask for food from me. You two should not eat anything that gets in your way. Clear?

"Yes, it's clear," Helen said.

Brittany coughed and asked:

\- Well, let's go get acquainted? Or the moment is not suitable?

\- The most suitable, I think. There's no time for us to lose, "Jennifer said.

\- Agree. They are clearly lonely, "Evangeline said.

After settling into a meeting, the girls left the bushes.

Nicole sharply straightened and looked challengingly at the chipmunks.

\- Who are you? And why do you look so much like me? She asked sharply.

"Because I'm your daughter. We do not wish you harm. My name is Brittany, and this is Jennifer and Evangeline, my cousins. Jennifer is Helen's daughter, and Evangeline is Sylvia's daughter," Brittany said carefully, trying not to make sudden movements.

Nicole sneered skeptically.

\- And what do you prove?

But the girls did not have time to think about the evidence, so Brittany could not answer this question and disappointedly lowered her head.

"She has James's eyes ..." Helen whispered, staring intently at Jennifer.

"And she has Bill's eyes ... Same unusual," Sylvia looked at Evangeline with all her might.

Nicole once again looked at the chipmunks with an appreciative glance, and then suddenly smiled and said:

"Well, in fact, I immediately believed you." It's just unimaginable. Welcome, girls. Let's get out of here, or this bastard will get us.

Nicole went ahead, the others followed her. Soon they came deep into the forest.

Nicole went to the pile of leaves.

"Where are we?" - Brittany was surprised.

"Usually we sleep here at night, but now we're going to live here." And you should not mess with our mother. She's crazy, "Nicole said and pushed the leaves aside.

Behind them was a hole, spacious from the inside, as it turned out. Nicole took out the nuts and handed them to her sisters:

"Here, eat it. Only chew well. Do you want to eat?"

Brittany, Jennifer and Evangeline were hungry, but did not want to take the last, so they refused.

"So, can we stay with you?" Asked Britt.

"Oh sure. Said Nicole and led Brittany aside. "Let them settle down, and I want to talk to old are you?"

"Sixteen." Replied Brittany.

"Who is your father? Nicole asked.

"Charles". But he died nine years ago.

Nicole paused for a moment, her head bowed, but then she continued:

"And are you my only daughter, or do I still have children?"

"There's Rita, she's eighteen years old. Still there are Janet and Eleanor, they are fourteen and twelve years old, respectively,"replied Brittany.

"Four daughters?" Nicole's eyes widened in surprise. "I guess I'm happy. And Helen and Sylvia how?"

"They are very happy. We live close to each other, "Britt said with a smile.

Nicole let out a sigh of relief and embraced Brittany.

"So, we do not suffer in vain. Every dog has his day."

"Nicole, I want more nuts." Helen said timidly. "I have not eaten yet."

"Oh, Helen ... Okay, you persuaded me. You are insatiable, "sighed Nicole, handing over the nuts to the sister, which she began to eat with appetite.

"Forgive her, girls. She's always hungry, "Nicole said, turning to Brittany, Jennifer and Evangeline.

Jennifer was not surprised.

"Nothing to apologize for. We understand,"she replied.

"It seems to me that it's time to sleep," Evangeline said, and yawned.

"And that's right. Let's go to bed." Said Nicole.

The night was rainy, and even more so with a thunderstorm. Brittany could not sleep, and all the while she tossed and turned. She already missed her mother and regretted the quarrel. She could not wait to hug her mother and ask for forgiveness for those rude and rash words.

\- Is something bothering you? - a quiet whisper by the side made Brittany a little distracted.

"Nicole? I'm sorry I woke you up ... "said Brittany.

"I did not sleep. I cannot. So what happened to you?"

"I'm thinking about our quarrel with you," Brittany admitted.

"Did you and I quarrel? When?" Nicole was surprised.

\- With you, grown-up. I said that I do not need you anymore, and I will do without you. I just did not want you to command me, but it turned out like this ... I'm very sorry.

Nicole sighed. Her muzzle was not visible in the dark, but Brittany felt that the chipmunk was deep in thought.

"Do not worry about that. I cannot be angry with those I love for a long time. So I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Hope so. I understand that I was wrong. Okay, let's sleep, otherwise we'll wake Helen and Sylvia." Sighed Brittany.

"We will not wake them." Sylvia always sleeps soundly, and Helen has eaten enough to wake up all night, "Nicole said.

"Does Helen really eat much?"

\- Yes. How much I give her, so much she eats. Most of the time she is hungry, and therefore whines at night that she can not sleep, because she has not ate. I do not know what to do with it ... I cut off pieces from myself to feed it.

"You take good care of them," Brittany said.

"Do I have a choice?" Sighed Nicole sorrowfully. "They are my sisters. I am the oldest, and they are my responsibility. What can you do for those you love more than life.

"I heard that you have brothers. Where are they? Why do not they help you?" Asked Brittany.

Nicole paused for a few seconds. Her intermittent breathing was clearly heard in the dark. Brittany already regretted asking, but Nicole said:

"Let's go outside. We need to find something for breakfast. As soon as Helen wakes up, she immediately asks to eat. In the process, I'll tell you everything. If you want, of course."

"Come on," Brittany said.

When they got out of the hole, Brittany saw that the tears that she secretly wiped glittered in Nicole's eyes. The red hair sparkled in the moonlit sparkle, although it was not as well-groomed as Brittany herself.

"And yet, she's beautiful," thought Brittany, involuntarily admiring the one that would become her mother in the future.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Nicole suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"No matter what." Replied Brittany."Let's go to?"

Nicole nodded briefly and, sniffing the air and listening, went ahead. Brittany followed her, still peering.

"Brothers ... They lived with my father until he died." Nicole began. "The last time I and my sisters saw them five years ago. My father was still alive. Do not ask why he did not pick us up, I do not know. So, since my father died, we have not seen our brothers and do not know what's wrong with them. The youngest of the brothers is my twin, Willy. Uh ... I hope they're all right."

"But I asked you before the quarrel if your childhood was happy, and you said yes," Brittany murmured, pulling the edge of the scarf thoughtfully.

"Yes? I said so? Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I guess I just did not want to hurt you." This is not everyone can do. Oh, there are nuts! I'll tear and throw them to you, and you're still digging a pit and put them in there."

With enviable dexterity and speed, Nicole climbed onto a tree and began to collect the nuts. Brittany began to fold them, as was ordered. One nut fell on her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry ... Well, that's all. Now bury it, in the morning we'll be back," Nicole ordered, dismounting from the tree and looking around.

Brittany again obeyed. After digging up the food, she suddenly noticed a bush with berries, which her mother showed her many, many years ago, when there was little food. You can take them too.

"Nicole, and those red berries?" Asked Britt, pointing to the bush.

Nicole looked there and gasped:

"Do you even ask? Of course, they will do! We'll carry it in a hole. Come on that big piece of bark that lies next to you, and I'll pick berries and fold. Yes this is ... Wow, I have no words! It's amazing how long ago these berries were not."

"Yes, I understood. Now, "Hope so. I understand that I was wrong. Okay, let's sleep, otherwise we'll wake Helen and Sylvia." Sighed Brittany.

"We will not wake them." Sylvia always sleeps soundly, and Helen has eaten enough to wake up all night, "Nicole said.

"Does Helen really eat much?"

\- Yes. How much I give her, so much she eats. Most of the time she is hungry, and therefore whines at night that she can not sleep, because she has not ate. I do not know what to do with it ... I cut off pieces from myself to feed it.

"You take good care of them," Brittany said.

"Do I have a choice?" Sighed Nicole sorrowfully. "They are my sisters. I am the oldest, and they are my responsibility. What can you do for those you love more than life.

"I heard that you have brothers. Where are they? Why do not they help you?" Asked Brittany.

Nicole paused for a few seconds. Her intermittent breathing was clearly heard in the dark. Brittany already regretted asking, but Nicole said:

"Let's go outside. We need to find something for breakfast. As soon as Helen wakes up, she immediately asks to eat. In the process, I'll tell you everything. If you want, of course."

"Come on," Brittany said.

When they got out of the hole, Brittany saw that the tears that she secretly wiped glittered in Nicole's eyes. The red hair sparkled in the moonlit sparkle, although it was not as well-groomed as Brittany herself.

"And yet, she's beautiful," thought Brittany, involuntarily admiring the one that would become her mother in the future.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Nicole suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"No matter what." Replied Brittany."Let's go to?"

Nicole nodded briefly and, sniffing the air and listening, went ahead. Brittany followed her, still peering.

"Brothers ... They lived with my father until he died." Nicole began. "The last time I and my sisters saw them five years ago. My father was still alive. Do not ask why he did not pick us up, I do not know. So, since my father died, we have not seen our brothers and do not know what's wrong with them. The youngest of the brothers is my twin, Willy. Uh ... I hope they're all right."

"But I asked you before the quarrel if your childhood was happy, and you said yes," Brittany murmured, pulling the edge of the scarf thoughtfully.

"Yes? I said so? Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I guess I just did not want to hurt you." This is not everyone can do. Oh, there are nuts! I'll tear and throw them to you, and you're still digging a pit and put them in there."

With enviable dexterity and speed, Nicole climbed onto a tree and began to collect the nuts. Brittany began to fold them, as was ordered. One nut fell on her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry ... Well, that's all. Now bury it, in the morning we'll be back," Nicole ordered, dismounting from the tree and looking around.

Brittany again obeyed. After digging up the food, she suddenly noticed a bush with berries, which her mother showed her many, many years ago, when there was little food. You can take them too.

"Nicole, and those red berries?" Asked Britt, pointing to the bush.

Nicole looked there and gasped:

"Do you even ask? Of course, they will do! We'll carry it in a hole. Come on that big piece of bark that lies next to you, and I'll pick berries and fold. Yes this is ... Wow, I have no words! It's amazing how long ago these berries were not."

"Yes, I understood. Now,"Brittany said, pushing the bark to the bush.

"Stay on guard and look around," Nicole commanded, picking berries quickly.

"Why are you so worried?" Why such a rush?"Brittany asked in surprise.

Nicole looked at her future daughter as if she were crazy:

"There may be night predators!"

" Sorry I forgot. I now live where there are no predators, and I do not have to think about it, "Britt said guiltily, peering into the darkness.

"Is that so? I'm very glad that this is so. Let's go back. We need to sleep, too, "Nicole said, pushing the bark and berries in the direction of the burrow.

" Oh, let me help you ..". Brittany said, pushing the bark to the bush.

"Stay on guard and look around," Nicole commanded, picking berries quickly.

"Why are you so worried?" Why such a rush?"Brittany asked in surprise.

Nicole looked at her future daughter as if she were crazy:

"There may be night predators!"

" Sorry I forgot. I now live where there are no predators, and I do not have to think about it, "Britt said guiltily, peering into the darkness.

"Is that so? I'm very glad that this is so. Let's go back. We need to sleep, too, "Nicole said, pushing the bark and berries in the direction of the burrow.

"Oh, let me help you ..".

In the morning, when Brittany, Jennifer and Evangeline woke up, it turned out that there was no one else in the hole. Nicole, Helen and Sylvia have already gone somewhere.

"Good morning, girls," Evangeline said with a yawn.

"Good," answered Brittany.

Jennifer was silent. Her wound on her shoulder inflamed and was very sick. Frowning, Jennifer rose from the ground with difficulty and headed for the exit from the burrow. The sisters followed.

Helen and Sylvia were sitting on the street eating berries, and Nicole was sitting aside and looking at her sisters, she licked her lips, but did not go for food.

Noticing that the girls woke up, Nicole came up to them and greeted them.

"Why do not you eat?" "Jennifer asked, looking at the way Nicole tries to hide the rumbling in her stomach.

"Well, I'll eat when you're done. You also need to eat, "Nicole said, trying to pretend that she was not too hungry.

"Uh, no. We will look for our own food. We will not take you away from you, "Brittany said emphatically, waving her paws.

Nicole grinned.

"Themselves? Oh well. You do not even remember how this is done. I know how you live. In the world of people, you have forgotten everything."

The girls looked at each other in astonishment. How could she know? They did not say ...

"So, we will remember! I'm not exactly stupid ... "Brittany quailed angrily and stepped aside.

Nicole realized that she had said too much. After all, she herself would be offended by such words. Pride did not allow to tolerate such an attitude.

"Hey, Britt! Forgive me ... "Nicole cried, but Brittany had already disappeared behind the trees.

"Do not worry. She'll walk a little and come back. She's kind, in fact, just too, has seen a lot of bad things, "said Evangeline, who was confusedly smiling.

Nicole nodded silently and went to the sisters together with the girls.

Helen, seeing Jennifer, happily smiled and held out her paws to her.

"Eh ... She's still so open. I hope that when I get home, I'll do it again, " thought Jennifer, embracing Helen, and sighed with sympathy, feeling every bone through the skin of her future mother.

"Hello, everyone," Sylvia said cheerfully and gave the "five" to Evangeline.

"Where's Brittany?" Helen asked, looking around in surprise.

"She ... She went for a walk," Nicole said, speaking, in fact, the truth.

Brittany, of course, was slightly hurt by these words, but she left for another reason. She had a lot to think about. She silently walked into the depths of the forest. In her eyes, everything blurred, and Britt realized that it was tears. She did not live in this forest for two days, but she already madly wanted to go home to her mother and sisters. Now, after what Nicole told, Brittany began to appreciate the family even more than before. She promised herself never to quarrel with her family and help them in everything.

But this is just the beginning, Britt...

Then Brittany suddenly stopped, as if she were buried. She heard two voices, one of which she knew. She immediately realized who it belongs to. Brittany could not be herself, if she did not decide to find out what was wrong. Quickly succumbing to the natural instincts, she climbed the tree to an average height and, hiding in the branches, looked down.

There were two chipmunks. One was unfamiliar, bright with brown eyes, and the second ... It was the mother of Nicole, Helen and Sylvia. All the same evil green eyes flashed lightning when she spoke. Brittany turned her ears in their direction.

"How do I want to get rid of them ... Tired!" The green-eyed hissed.

Only now, Brittany realized that "this" is her grandmother. Well, it is now clear why Nicole reacted so much to Brittany's question about childhood. Such a mother and the enemy you will not wish.

"Hattie, they're your children." If you do not like them, then at least do not mock. Why did you give birth to them, if you do not need them? - exhorted the second chipmaker.

" _Hattie? Well, the name ... She's right_ , "thought Britt, stretching her lips in a grin.

"Cassie, their father insulted me. They are his children. I hate them as much as he does. But, since they were born, they will suffer. I'll kill them. Today. And you will help me in this." Hetty scoffed.

" No. I'm not going to do this. I'm no longer involved in your dirty tricks, "Cassie said, getting into a pose like she was about to defend herself.

"Cassie, you and I both know that it can come out to you sideways." Hetty answered with a malicious grin. "After all, I can tell everyone what happened that night. Either you help me ..."

Cassie straightened and looked at Hattie full of despair and sadness.

"All right ... I agree." she said.

Brittany jerked and fell off the tree. Hardly restrained cry, she listened, and then sniffed.

" _Damn it! Have noticed! I must warn them!_ "- she thought, rose from the ground and ran back, trying as little as possible to make noise with dry leaves.

Nicole, meanwhile, could not find a place for herself. She was worried because Brittany had not been around long enough.

"Nicole, do not melteshi before your eyes. My head hurts, "Helen said plaintively, urging her sister to stop and sit down.

Jennifer and Evangeline nodded in agreement.

" Everything will be fine. We already know her, "Evangeline said with the same radiant smile.

Jennifer touched the sore wound.

"No ... I'll go look for her. I feel that something is wrong, "Nicole murmured, rising from the ground.

She already became attached to Brittany and felt responsible for her. While Brittany is in this forest, she will be under the tutelage of Nicole.

"Then we'll come with you, too." Can? - Sylvia asked and looked at her sister with hope in her eyes.

Nicole thought and answered:

"Yes, you can. Only I implore you, Sylvia, no tricks this time. If you get into trouble, I will not save you".

After a very short distance, the whole company was at the forest stream. This river was deep, and there was always a strong current. And then there's November, so the water was cold. Nicole said that they will rest a bit, and then go on.

Then Helene pointed to the water and exclaimed:

" Look!"

Everyone turned back.

For a moment, a red paw appeared over the water, which very soon again disappeared in the turbulent flow of the river. Jennifer almost turned gray.

"Brittany! My God, she can not swim! " the gray-eyed chipmunk yelled.

For a moment, Britt was able to come up. Coughing and inhaling more air, she cried:

"Nicole!"

And again went under the water.

Nicole rushed headlong into the river and grabbing Brittany by the tail, pulled her to the shore.

"God, no ... Breathe, I beg you ..." Nicole murmured, trying to get Brittany to spit out the water.

Finally, Brittany did it. She spat the water right into Nicole's face, then took a deep breath and coughed. Her eyes did not express anything except instinctive fear.

When Britt stopped beating convulsively and began to realize that her life was no longer threatened, she looked at everyone with an excited look.

"My scarf!" She suddenly howled, looking at her mother's present carrying away the present.

Brittany wanted to rush after him and get it, but Nicole did not allow it.

"Do not even think! Thank you for staying alive, "She said sternly. "Explain better how it happened.

"Well, I went for a walk a bit, and then I heard voices ... It was your mother and someone called Cassie. I overheard and found out that your mother wants to kill you. Then they noticed me, and I ran to warn you. Well, I stumbled and fell into the river."

"She can not kill us." Is it true, Nicole?" Helen said, looking around, afraid to see Hattie.

Helen lived in constant fear. She always got more than her sisters, and she could not protect herself. She was already used to the pain, because her mother never regretted it and beat her regularly. Sometimes her mother did not beat her, for various reasons, but the pain was from past beatings. More often than not, she could not escape. But if you managed to escape, thanks to Nicole. Nicole was not at all afraid of Hattie and openly opposed her. So Helen always knew that Nicole would not let her offend.

"Of course not, Helen." You know that I will protect you all to the end. Moreover, she does not know about our hole. Let's go back there, "Nicole said with a smile, going up to Helen and taking her by the paw.

Soon it got colder. In the street there was a cold wind, and therefore the whole company climbed into the hole and conducted a small talk there. Nicole, Helen and Sylvia asked the girls about their lives.

"Nicole, how did you know that we are now living like people?" Jennifer asked, still touching the wound.

"I guessed. And the scarf on Brittany is not without reason, " with a smile Nicole answered.

\- Good for you. You do not have to survive, there's always enough food, "Helen said with envy.

Jennifer hugged her and said:

"But you will be a very respected paramedic." Everyone will come to you.

"P ... Pa... A paramedic?" And what is it? Helen asked, foreseeing that this was something good.

"Well, this is a doctor. He treats various diseases. Even those that usually die. It's a cure for a cold to spit once, "Jennifer replied.

Helen beamed. She really liked this situation. She really wanted to be useful. Her heart rejoiced.

"Well, I'm probably at home with four children at home," Nicole grinned, staring at Brittany with mischief in her eyes.

Brittany did not say anything. She squeezed into the corner and was very silent. She was all wet, frozen, and, plus everything, lost her mother's gift. All this did not work for her very well.

"Well, now you are looking for work. And you, Sylvia, the designer. You come up with what clothes look like. It's very beautiful, "answered Evangeline.

"Wow. It's great! I love everything beautiful. You see, Nicole. And you never believed in me, "Sylvia said cheerfully and nudged Nicole in the ribs.

"Stop. I did not say that. You just need to become a bit more responsible, that's all. And so - well, you are my best, and I always believed in you." Nicole smiled.

She was very fond of her sisters. They were for her the meaning of life.

Then Brittany rose, went to the exit from the hole, listened and sniffed. It was obvious that she was very worried.

"No ..." she said in a husky voice. "Nicole, look ..."

Nicole immediately picked up her ears. Excitement was transmitted to her. Gently peering out into the street, she immediately recoiled.

"Everyone behave quietly. Do not even breathe, "Nicole commanded in a whisper, gesturing that everyone should move away from the entrance.

Helen immediately realized what was happening. She gasped in fright, went to the darkest corner and covered her head with her paws. The desire to breathe at her immediately disappeared. Sylvia thought for a moment and decided to join. She went to her older sister and sat next to her, placing her paw on her back.

The dark skin of Jennifer perfectly helped her to merge with the wall. Jennifer snuggled against the wall and closed her eyes. Evangeline hid in a pile of leaves, rejoicing that no one had taken her.

Brittany and Nicole stood on either side of the entrance, silently conspiring to defend themselves to the end, but without the need to not betray them.

The smell intensified, the sound of footsteps also increased. Brittany and Nicole realized that trouble could not be avoided.

" _We act as agreed_ ," Nicole conveyed this message with facial expressions.

" _Undoubtedly_ ," Brittany said with a glance.

The curtain of the leaves moved away, and Hetty and Cassie entered the hole.


End file.
